


What a Scene (Fanvid)

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: A pair of werewolves occupied another booth. They were eating raw shanks of lamb and arguing about who would win in a fight: Dumbledore from Harry Potter books, or Magnus Bane."Dumbledore would totally win," said the first one. "He has the badass Killing Curse."The second lycanthrope made a trenchant point. "But Dumbledore isn'treal.""I don't think Magnus Bane is real either," scoffed the first. "Have you evermethim?"― Cassandra Clare, City of AshesFeedback is loved. Kudos are cherished.Go and watch full screen.





	




End file.
